Ted and Marshall
General Outline Background Ted and Marshall's friendship while they were roommates in college at Wesleyan University. Their many road trips in Marshall's Pontiac Fiero, often to Gazzola's in Chicago, helped make them "best bros". After college, Ted and Marshall moved to New York City together with Marshall's girlfriend Lily. Throughout the show, Ted and Marshall have always been best friends and say it on many occasions. Show Outline In general, Ted and Marshall always back each other up when one of them is put in a corner by the other members of the group, although there are a few exceptions. While Marshall was going through every stage of growing up (be engaged - get married - become a parent), Ted stayed behind, which seemed to sting him sometimes. As he said himself, he thought he would be doing the same as Marshall at that point. While Ted is struggling to find the right girl, Marshall is always willing to step in, as he went from their house in Staten Island to New York early in the morning cause Ted wanted to talk to him about something important. As well as ruining his first night alone with Lily for Ted. Ted, on the other hand, tried to help Marshall, and Lily, where he could when both of them hadn't enough money for their crooked apartment, even selling his car to give them the money. Ted was Marshall's best man during Marshall's wedding, and it can be presumed that Marshall was Ted's best man as well. Significant Episodes Season 1 * - Ted and Marshall fight over the apartment Season 2 * - Ted tries to help Marshall get over Lily * - Ted and Marshall bond in college Season 3 * - Ted and Marshall first meet * - Marshall helps Ted realize how much of a jerk he was St. Patrick's Day * - Ted gives Marshall the money he needs to keep the apartment after Marshall loses his job Season 4 * - Marshall joins Ted in waiting to find out if Stella will like Star Wars. He then keeps it a secret that she hated it to protect Ted Season 5 * - Marshall and Ted go on a road trip but Ted gets mad that Marshall invited Lily. Ted kidnaps Marshall and they realize that while not the same as they were in college, their friendship remains strong *''Home Wreckers'' - Marshall backs Ted up when the last one bought an in really bad shape house by explaining mistakes he made in the past. In de ending, he gives Ted a housewarming party and Ted shows him the ideas for the house. Season 6 * * - Ted comes to visit Marshall after his dad dies, and they drive back to New York. Season 7 * - In his drunken state, Marshall talks Ted up about his article in New York magazine to a few different guests at Punchy's wedding. * - Ted and Marshall take a birthing class together. * - Ted and Marshall go to a concert, and "eat a sandwich". * - Marshall tells Robin to move out of the apartment to protect Ted. * - Ted moves out of the apartment, leaving it to Marshall and Lily. * - To seal a broath, Barney makes Ted and Marshall kiss. * - Ted, Marshall and Barney embark on another "Trilogy Time". Season 8 * - Ted asks Marshall for advice on whether to tell Robin about Barney's plan of proposing to Patrice. * - Ted helps Marshall look after Marvin, while Lily is busy with her new job. They are mistaken as, and enjoy pretending to be, a gay couple. Gallery Arrivederci_fiero.png The Duel.png ajabhjbd.jpg Svs-8-the-duel.jpg ooooooo.jpg 301434.jpg 295320_1252172195447_full.jpg Tedanmarshall01.png|Ted and Marshall kiss Tick3-3.png 101700 d1020b.jpg 101700 d1033b.jpg 101700 d1056b.jpg 6a00d83451b92469e20120a55ff66e970c-800wi.jpg tumblr_lk6q2aCNJe1qhhayj.gif sandwich-how-i-met-your-mother.jpg de:Ted - Marshall Category:Relationships Category:Article stubs